


Friends With Benefits

by wordsofaninsanemind



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted DiBiase Jr. finally confesses his love for you and gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends With Benefits

"Give it back," she said folding her arms.

"No," he replied with a smirk holding it over his head still.

"Theodore Marvin DiBiase give me back my pack of cigarettes."

His smile faded, "Did you have to use my whole name?"

"Teddykins," she said holding out her hand.

"What are you going to give me?"

"Give you? They're mine," she said getting annoyed.

"Not anymore they are mine," he said with a smirk. "I ask again. "What do I get?"

She sighed. "What do you want?"

He walked closer to her. "You."

"We've had this conversation before. No. No. No."

Ted brushed up against her. "Juli, I know you want me as much as I want you."

She couldn't deny that he was right because she knew she wanted him more than anything but at the same time she didn't want to ruin their friendship. She sighed closing her eyes at the feeling of him running against her. "Ted, give me my cigarettes."

He leaned down and kissed her neck softly and then whispered in her ear. "I want you."

Juli was completely at ease in his arms and as he kissed her neck she knew that she couldn't stop thism her arms wrapped around him and she buried her nails into his back as their kiss deepened. Their tongues entwined with each others.

A few minutes later he pulled away and they were both breathless. Ted pulled his shirt over his head and she immediately had her hands on his chest. Her mouth went to his neck and she nibbled and licked it softly.

He moaned softly as he pushed up her shirt and she stepped back as he pulled it over her head. His hands went right to her breasts as he massaged them through her bra. Reaching back he undid her bra and as he helped her off with it his mouth went down to her nipple as he licked and sucked on it.

Juli reached down and began to rub him through his pants as his lips came up and crashed against hers. She unbuttoned his pants and they fell down as he picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed her onto the bed as he broke off the kiss, pulling her pants and panties off.

Ted buried his face into her pussy and she arched her back as his tongue worked his magic on her. Her hands went into his hair as she pushed him further into her.

He then kissed up to her belly and sucked on one of her nipples. She watched him come up further and engulf his lips with hers. Juli felt him push himself inside of her and she moaned into his mouth.

Pulling away from the kiss he kissed a trail of kisses up her neck and to her ear. Juli's hands reached around to his back and ran down to his ass. She squeezed it gently then ran ran her fingernails up him as he moved in and out in short sudden bursts.

Juli moaned louder as he kissed her again and began to really ram himself into her pussy. Her nails dug into his back as he pulled away and moaned. She began to moan louder and louder as she felt herself nearing her orgasm.

"Cum for me," he whispered into her ear.

"You keep that up Ted and I'll never stop cumming."

He picked up his pace as Juli began to moan louder and louder as she reached her orgasm. He kissed her deeply as he began to cum as well. As he neared the end he collapsed on top of her and wrapped his arms around her.

"See that was better than a disgusting cigarette."

She smiled down at him, "Now I want one even more."

"What am I going to do with you?" He said smiling up at her.

"I guess you have several more options now, don't you?"

"I guess I do."

"So where does this leave us?" She asked changing the subject.

"I'm not sure."

"What about Kristen?"

"Juli, there is something you should know," he cleared his throat. "I don't love her."

"What?"

"How can I love her when I love you?"

"Ted, I won't be the home wrecker her."

"You know what I mean," she said.

"I filed divorce papers two weeks ago."

"You didn't tell me?"

"What would you have said if I did tell you? You've been so set on us just being friends."

"Well, Teddykins, what are we now?"

"Best friends. Lovers."

"That's it?"

He smiled like only he could. "Juli, do you want to be my girl?"

She smiled back. "I would love to be." She said as she kissed him softly and wrapped her arms around him as she realized this was always suppose to happen and she was right where she belonged.

THE END


End file.
